


Carpet

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: ...Well it was supposed to be funny, M/M, but it isn't., repost from 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Home is a relative concept when you're lost traveling from world to world.





	Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> I've not had any good practice with these two. At all.

They’d landed in a new world this morning; still hadn’t found a place to stay that night. They were close to getting invited to stay overnight in a shop’s upstairs living quarters, but nothing was finalized yet, so the crew was trying to be on their best behavior so as not to upset their host and get kicked out. 

Inevitably, while wandering through the store, something caught the magic user’s eye. 

“Kuro-pi!” Fai tugged on Kurogane’s arm toward a display of carpet colors and lifted one for the bigger man to see, “Wouldn’t this look great in our home?”

Kurogane growled and yanked his arm away from the crazy magician, “We don’t have a home!” 

“Sure we do, Kuro-wan~” Fai purred, releasing the carpet to re-latch on the arm, “Our home is where our heart is.” He nodded and smiled as if that explained everything. 

Kurogane knew there was something wrong with that statement. Something about still not really having a home and the phrase “our heart,” but he couldn’t actually think of what or phrase it coherently. So he looked away from the magician and scoffed, trying to pull his arm away for the second time and continue through the store. 

Fai, on his part, just smiled that secret smile of his and followed along like the big kitty he was, pretending that he’d won but knowing in the back of his mind that he hadn’t.


End file.
